killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Luger
Luger is a Shadow Marshal, serving in the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance. She is one of the main protagonists in Killzone, and a supporting character in Killzone: Liberation, acting as a guide to the player. Biography Early life When Luger was just a little girl both her parents were both killed in the first Vektan war, leaving their traumatized daughter alive. During a RRF training exercise she met Jan Templar and they began dating. Jan's heroic boy scout attitude was enduring but eventually she felt suffocated by his protectiveness. The opportunity to join the Shadow Marshal course came about and Luger jumped at the chance. She wasn't sure if she was running away from Templar or chasing after her own ambitions. One thing was very clear though, as a Shadow Marshal, Luger was natural. ''Killzone , Luger and Templar]] In August, 2357, the Helghast launched their invasion of Vekta and stormed several beachheads along the planet. Luger, along with other Shadow Marshalls, are involved with recon work or other similar missions. As the ISA H.Q. outside Vekta City falls, General Bradley Vaughton contacted her and requested her help in aiding Templar's search for Colonel Gregor Hakha, who possessed invaluable information to the ISA. Luger and three other marshals make their way to a warehouse to cover Templar in which she saved him from Helghast sniper. After being reunited with her former lover, Luger joined Templar in delivering the security key to the SD weapons platform to Vaughton while also reminiscing on their relationship. They soon come across ISA soldier Rico Velasquez, who joined their group, and together they rescued a captured Vaughton before continuing on in finding Hakha. She and her group were surprised to learn Hakha is a Helghast. Unlike Rico's very hostile anti-Helghast attitude, Luger quickly accepted Hakha's trust. When Hakha requested Templar to give him time to process data that he uncovered would reveal the cause for the Helghast's successful attack on Vekta, Luger supports Hakha and even pulling a knife on Rico when the latter accused Hakha for trying to sabotage the ISA's war efforts. Eventually they learned that General Stuart Adams is a traitor working for the Helghast and having turned over the SD platform to the Helghast. Luger comfort a be-grieved Templar over the loss of Vaughton, who was killed by Adams. The group fought through the invasion and trying to find an uplink that will take to the platform and stopping Adams from destroying the UCA reinforcement fleet. After battling and defeating General Joseph Lente, Luger and the others managed to gain access to and disabled the platform, and escaped just as the UCA destroys it. As they watched the destruction of the platform, Luger told Templar that the Helghast will probably be back, which Templar agrees, stating that they will be ready to meet them when they do. Killzone: Liberation Aftermath Over the next few months, the ISA begin driving the remaining Helghast from the planet, and by the beginning of 2358, the Helghast have fled the planet, yet with the nuclear weapon Red Dust in their hands. Plans are made to decide how to remove the Helghast leader, Scolar Visari, as a threat and to reclaim the stolen nukes. With the Helghast driven from Vekta, the shadowy figure of Luger disappeared from view. Reassigned immediately after the last mission she undertook, she faded into the background and only rumors speak as to her current assignment. It is known that the retired Gregor Hakha, who worked with the Vektan council in planning the next move, recommended that she be used in an operation to assassinate Visari with extreme prejudice, but this was believed to have been turned down in favor of a full-scale invasion of Helghan to capture Visari and put him on trial. Little is known about the extent of Luger's true involvement with the defense of Vekta against the Helghast. While rumors and some first hand accounts place her in the thick of the action, she was not among those decorated after the shooting stopped. Neither does any account of her presence exist in the official reports listed as having been filed in the Vektan Archives. Characteristics It was her traumatic childhood and Shadow Marshal training that taught her to "think, not feel", a fact that she shares with Templar when they meet again. Since becoming a Shadow Marshal, Luger has become cold, calculating and distant to all around her, including her former lover, Jan Templar, with possessing a dry and humorless sense of wit. Regardless, she is a highly capable, disciplined and loyal soldier, and for all the personal tensions between herself and Templar, they do work well together. During the events of Killzone, Luger often finds herself mediating between the diverse and conflicting personalities within the squad, and will stick to her guns when pressured. Luger also seems to have a nicer side to her as she often stood up for Hakha if Rico started to fight or insult him. She also seems to be genuinely upset (although she tries to hide it) if a soldier she knew dies. When General Vaughton was killed by General Adams, she seemed to not have been affected by it and argued briefly with Templar about it, but you could see in her eyes she was upset. Luger will always put the mission before anything else. As Shadow Marshals are stealthy special operatives, Luger prefers to kill unseen and unheard. Her small form helps in that respect, allowing her to go where most others could not—through small breaks in walls, or trap doors that are too narrow for anyone else. She can also climb ropes or wires reliably. As every good soldier does, she chooses to always put the mission ahead of all else. Emotionally, Luger is an ice queen, incredibly beautiful but totally unapproachable; she rarely smiles and is cold and somewhat calculating. Luger is much faster than her male companions, and even regenerates health faster, although her light armor causes her to take more damage than the others. As stated above, she is the most mobile character, able to vault objects, climb ladders and wires, and crawl through tight spaces. Description Luger has long red hair and hazel eyes. She has quite high cheekbones. Her full face is never seen, as you never see her hair in Killzone and you can't see her nose and mouth in Liberation. In Killzone: Liberation, she ties her hair in a pony tail and covers most of her face with a piece of cloth. In Killzone, she is almost completely covered in a black stealth suit made from a thin material, and wears a green equipment harness. She also wears some armor padding, and uses thermal and night vision goggles that she can remove to reveal her face easily. She uses a combat knife and flash suppressed Sub-Machine Gun as her weapon. Conversations Killzone: Liberation IV.1 - Infiltration '''Luger:' "The Helghast have been building this place secretly for months. We tracked the location from radio signals to Cobar's tank. This is where they're storing the nukes they took from Rayhoven." Templar: "With a little help from someone at the ISA. I'd love to know who." Luger: "The answer's in there - along with Rico and Evelyn." Templar: "So long as Stratson doesn't blow the place to hell before we find them." Luger: "Take cover! Careful, it's crawling with Helghast." ~ Templar: "Thanks Luger. I'll take it from here." Luger: "Excuse me?" Templar: "There's no point both of us getting court-martialed. I owe Rico, you don't. Just keep me updated on those bombers." Luger: "Jan, there's no way you can -" Templar: "For old times' sake, Luger - get lost." Luger: "Sorry, but I have my own reasons to find Rico..." IV.4 - Liberation Templar: "Evelyn - ?" Evelyn: "Templar - !" Templar: "We have to get out of here - now." Evelyn: "What's going on?! Where's Rico?" Templar: "No time to explain. The ISA is bombing this place to the ground. Okay, buckle up! Could be a bumpy ride..." Commander Kota: "Captain Templar? This is Commander Kota. I will be your escort home, Sir." Templar: "Thanks, Commander." Commander Kota: "Figure you'll be needed, Sir. Word is we're gonna throw everything we have at Helghan itself - hit 'em where it hurts!" Templar: "Sounds like my kind of party..." Luger: "Jan, it's Luger. Are you okay?" Templar: "Yeah, but I lost Rico." Luger: "I know. We picked up a Helghast radio message." Templar: "You know where he is?!" Luger: "Uh-huh. But you aren't gonna like it..." Quotes Killzone: Liberation Chapter I.1 - Counter-Attack #''"Templar - It's me Luger. I'm heading up Mobile Command for this op. You'll take your instructions from me. I'll be passing you intel from our Shadow Marshals doing recon in the field. So listen up! Get to the shelled-out house and rendezvous with Rico."'' I.2 - Retreat #''"Templar, the base is under attack! Get back here and assist with the evac! There are three ISA VIPs there - Minister Heff Milcher, weapons researcher Evelyn Batton, and General Dwight Stratso. They must not fall into enemy hands!"'' #''"Rico can take out that tank with C4."'' I.3 - Evacuation #''"Security won't open the doors until all hostiles are eliminated!"'' #''"Area secured. The base doors are opening."'' #''"Templar, I want you to take out that AA gun near the landing pad."'' #''"Find the three ISA VIPs and get them to the dropship. It's vital they escape!"'' #''"Escort the last VIP, General Stratson, from the command bunker to the dropship. Then get the hell out of there, Captain!"'' I.4 - Sabotage #''"If you take out the cable winches on the other side of the dam, the Helghast won't be able to access the weapons cache."'' #''"Looks like there is a lot of Helghast resistance. See if you can find some heavy fire power."'' #''"Find a way to the other side of the dam, and get to those cable winches!"'' #''"Destroy the remaining three winches to disable the access platform."'' #''"Good work. Rendezvous with Rico and get out of there!"'' II.1 - Approach #''"Sorry for the long walk Captain, but intel shows Helghast security is weak here. The entrance to the industrial area is up ahead. You can work your way through it to the docks - Rico will meet you there. By drawing Helghast attention away from the harbor, you'll take the heat off our forces there. Get moving!"'' II.2 - Diversion #''"Head through the refinery - the emergency exit leads to the docks and you'll create a diversion for our forces in the harbor."'' #''"That's one pump deactivated. Now take down the other one."'' #''"Good work! The pumps are disabled and the refinery's gone to evac mode. The emergency exit to the docks should be open - head out to the elevator!"'' II.3 - Assault #''"Rendezvous with Rico, then proceed to the main harbor entrance. The assault squad will join you there. Watch out for patrols. It may be best to sneak by them."'' #''"Close the bridge. That'll give you access to the docks."'' #''"Rico should have some C4. He can blopw up the fuel holds!"'' #''"We have intel that Metrac and Cobar may be in the harbor. This is our chance to get them!"'' II.4 - Breakout #''"Templar, there's a hovercraft in the harbor. It would make searching the swamps for the dropship a lot easier. You'll need to open the harbor's sea door before you can take the hovercraft. The sea door is operated from the Control Tower. I'm marking its coordinates now."'' #''"We just intercepted a transmission. The Helghast have been ordered to destroy their command ship - they're desperate to stop it falling into our hands. Protect that command ship! There should be vital intel on board - maybe a lead on the crashed dropship!"'' #''"They're falling back. Hopefully our intel guys can salvage something from the ship."'' III.1 - Reconnaissance #''"We're picking up an ISA distress signal from somewhere deep in the swamps. That suggests at least one survivor from the crashed dropship. Intel we retrieved from the Helghan command ship shows Metrac knew about the ISA chiefs' secret meeting. They were his real target in Rayhoven. Be careful. The Helghast are going to be searching for the dropship too."'' III.2 - Ambush #''"The crash site should be north-east of your current position."'' #''"There's too many of them, Templar. You'd better get out of there!"'' #''"The distrss signal is holding steady. Keep heading north."'' III.3 - Catastrophe #''"Templar, protect the dropship until we can get a unit there."'' #''"Something's wrong. We lost contact with Rico. We can't get a fix on his position."'' #''"Check the supply depot, there's a stick of C4 in there, use it to escape the area."'' #''"There's a lot of interference in your area. Maybe Rico's run into the same thing."'' #''"The interference has to be coming from a comms tower. Try to locate it."'' #''"Templar! **crzzzz**Do you read me?** Templ**la**.. *bzbzbzbzbzzzzzzz ***crzzzz***"'' #''"Reading you load and clear, Captain! While we were scanning for your signal, we intercepted transmissions from a Helghast outpost in the swamps. We managed to get a fix on the location."'' #''"Keep heading north - it could be where the Helghast are holding the hostages."'' III.4 - Pursuit #''"There's a Helghast fuel depot nearby. You'll have to go through it to reach the outpost. It's an important part of their supply chainn, so expect heavy enemy presence. Some of them are armed with high-pressure flamethrowers. Proceed with caution."'' #''"Cobar's tank appears to be heading towards the outpost. You may be able to intercept him there and rescue General Stratson."'' #''"We pinpointed the Helghast outpost. Head north-east."'' #''"Take out both AA guns so we can land reinforcements."'' #''"Good work. With those guns out of the way, we can land the dropship. Head to the main gate."'' IV.1 - Infiltration #''"Jan, take cover!"'' #''"Looks like the gate opens from up there. Just say the word and I'll climb up with my grappling hook."'' #''"So, you want me to grapple up there?"'' #''"I'll grapple up and disable the pistons. Keep me covered."'' #''"Looks like the door requires a keycard."'' #''"We're almost at the gate."'' IV.2 - Revelation #''"Sorry Captain, but I don't like losing men on my watch - nothing personal, you understand. I'll help you out with security in this area. You can use the service entrance to get into the prison wing. With luck, Rico and Evelyn will be in there."'' #''"I should be able to get you into the prison wing by rerouting the circuit to the door."'' #''"Watch my back while I hotwire the door!"'' #''"Okay... Damn, it's not working! I need to reroute the other circuits. Just a little longer..."'' #''"That's the second. One more to go."'' #''"That's it - the circuit's rerouted. The door should... open!"'' #''"Get to the cells - find Evelyn and Rico! I'll see you back at base for that court martial."'' IV.3 - Confrontation #''"The dropships use the landing strip in the north-east. That's probably where they took Rico."'' Trivia *She is voiced by Jennifer Taylor Lawrence. *Although canonically it is Templar that confronts Adams, it is possible for Luger to if the player is playing as her. *Hakha may be attracted to her, as he sarcastically deemed her to be the "perfect" woman. *She is one of only six female characters introduced in the ''Killzone'' series. pl:Luger Category:ISA Category:Killzone: Liberation characters Category:Shadow Marshal Category:Playable characters Category:Women Category:Vektan Category:Killzone characters